Guardian Angel
by Saratail
Summary: You know how you cringe at the sound of your own voice being played back on those muggle contraptions called an answering machine? Try watching your entire life being played back. It's not so pleasant. Yes, even for me, the perfect, flawless Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter One

The first thing I see when I wake up is a body sprawled across the floor. Huh. It looks kind of familiar. Ew. Isn't anyone going to clean this mess up? I looked around. The area seems to be deserted. I stare at the body for a second before going over to it to get a closer look.

No… This can't be. I'll never mistake that head of white-blonde hair anywhere for anyone else. That's _my_ hair. I can still smell the shampoo that I had used that morning. I turn the body over, the glassy grey eyes staring back at me unseeingly. I'm confused. Is this a dream? I snapped my fingers in front of my pale white face before me. No response. Weird. I glanced wearily at my body laying in front of me.

Where am I anyway? I look around to take in the setting when suddenly the world flashed around me, and I was surrounded by mere white space. I looked at the ground. I seem to be floating. I can see my pale feet dangling in the air. I frowned.

Wait… Where are my shoes? I paid good money for those shoes! There's going to be hell to pay… I put my hand behind to retrieve my wand.

What the..?

Where are my clothes? I look down to see that I am completely nude. I can feel my cheeks burn as I look around to see if anyone else is there to see me in what could be the most vulnerable moment of my life. Nothing. All there is is white space. Empty white space. Is this a dream? This has to be a dream. Oh great. Is this one of those nightmares where you're naked and running around and can't find any of your clothes and everyone laughs at you endlessly? Because seriously, those dreams can get pretty annoying. I much rather prefer the random girls dressed… well not dressed at all, draping themselves all over me as I-

"Hello, Draco," a deep voice came from somewhere, cutting off my thoughts. I looked around to see where it was coming from. Again, nothing. I'm beginning to feel a bit queasy. Show yourself," I demanded, trying to hide my panic as a hundred and one questions flew through my mind. What's going on? Where am I? What just happened? Why was my body sprawled like that? And where the hell are my clothes?

"Right here," came the voice again. I looked behind me to see a scraggly old man standing behind me, wearing velvet robes. Oh, so the old man gets clothes, but I don't. His blue eyes shone as they greeted me warmly. I don't like the look of this guy. He could be one of those old perverts who like looking at naked people. Oh well, might as well let the old man admire my perfectly chiseled body. Okay, alright, it's not _perfectly chiseled_, but I like the sound of that. It makes me sound hot.

"Where am I?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. The old man simply smiled.

"You are nowhere," he replied. You have got to be kidding me. I am _nowhere? _How does that make any sense?

"Don't play any games with me," I growled. "Am I dreaming? This is a dream, right?"

"Unfortunately, this is not a dream. I am sorry to inform you that you have passed away recently," he said cheerily. Stupid bastard. Why does he sound so happy- wait. Hold up a second.

"I _what?_"

"You died," the old man repeated himself. I don't believe this guy. This has to be some kind of a joke. And why the hell does he sound so happy for such morbid news? Sick little- "And no, this is no joke, Draco Malfoy," he continued before I could even say another word. What the… Can this guy read my mind or something? Wait, let's test this theory out… You are an ugly old wart with a long white beard. You are an ugly old wart with a long white beard. You are an-

"And yes, I can hear you," confirmed the old man. I could feel my face heating up as he scrutinized me with his eyes. "So, I really am dead?" I asked. The old man sighed heavily.

"Yes, as I have said before, you've passed away."

"So, what now? Am I going to Heaven now or something?"

The man lifted his right hand, raising gates that were plated with what seems to be gold from out of thin air. It seemed like those cliché-like pictures of the entrance of Heaven. I half expected to see cherubs zooming by and angels playing harps somewhere. I wanted to go in so badly. My toes curled in excitement as I took a step forward. To my disappointment, the doors remained closed. Weird. I turned around to face the old man.

"Why can't I get in?" I asked.

The old man looked sympathetically at me. Huh? Okay, now I'm starting to feel kind of nervous. Am I going to Hell? I was a pretty bad guy for most of my life, but I don't think I deserve to go to Hell… Although I've certainly been told that I do by many…

Almost as if to confirm my thoughts, the man lifted his other hand, raising a black gate from out of nowhere. I could see the flames licking at the mouth of the gates, calling me in as the gates flung itself open. I shrank back in fear. I could feel the heat from here. I was sweating already.

"No," I pleaded, suddenly falling down to my knees and clutching at the old man's robes. "Don't send me there, please," I begged. The man pushed his glasses back. Speak, for Merlin's sake! I'm begging on my knees, naked! Say something! Anything!

"You have another choice," said the old man slowly. I looked up, hope glistening in my eyes. "Anything. I'll do anything," I promised.

The old man looked straight ahead at a spot behind me, raising both of his hands. I looked behind me to see some kind of a portal. I peered inside. It was cold and pitch-black. I gulped.

"You are to return to Earth," he said. I brightened up as he said that. That wouldn't be so bad. The next sentence made me almost consider going to Hell after all. "You are to be your own guardian angel. You are to change nothing. Just watch and learn from all of your decisions and mistakes."

"How am I supposed to be a guardian angel if I can't change anything, though?" I asked, confused. He looked at me like I was some kind of an idiot. What? It was a perfectly good question to ask. He had some nerve to look at me like that. Honestly. I scoffed inwardly before mentally thumping myself on the back. This weird old man can hear me inside me head. DAMMIT DRACO, FOCUS! Don't insult the guy!

Okay, he isn't a _weird_ old man. But he's old. Come on, don't look at me like that, old man. You didn't even tell me your name yet. What am I _supposed_ to refer to you as if I don't know your name?

"Merlin," he said. Why is he swearing? I swear, I'm half tempted to wring this irritable man's neck if it weren't for his ultimatum offered to me on the line. "Well, if you don't like my thoughts so much then why do you keep listening to them?" I said, annoyed. Although I took care not to be too rude. This guy was getting me out of Hell, after all.

"No, I mean my name is Merlin," the old man said, shaking his head. I froze. I can feel my eyes grow as wide as dinner plates. Mmm, Dinner… I think I want mashed potatoes- FOCUS!

Wow. So that's how Merlin looked like… Somehow I always imagined him to be Dumbledore-like… Well, he _is_ kind of… with the twinkly blue eyes (though, mind you, they never twinkled at _me_ back in my day at Hogwarts), the scraggly white beard, the velvety robes… Anyway, back to the point.

"You're really Merlin?" I asked him, not believing my ears. I always thought he'd be like one of those more powerful looking type wizards. He seemed rather frail, if you asked me. The old man- Er, I mean, Merlin, looked at me like I was an idiot. I've been getting a lot of those looks from him, it seems.

"So, what do I actually _do_ as a guardian angel?" I asked.

"Simple. You watch and protect your human self as you wander your way in Earth from your birth to your death," Merlin replied.

"But _how_ do I protect myself if I can't change anything?" I asked, exasperated. Merlin sighed.

"You are just in charge of… Well, prodding, you could say, yourself in the right or wrong direction, so that the decision is made."

Well that made almost zero sense. Clear as mud. Whatever. I'll eventually figure it out myself.

"When does my so called guardian angel business begin?" I asked, sighing. This was not going to be fun. I mean, if I was someone else's guardian angel, it wouldn't be so bad, because I'd be watching over someone else, watching _their _mistakes and decisions. Not mine. I'd have to live through every excruciating experience I've ever had, every humiliating moment, every decision that I've ever made that had either turned out to be brilliant or horrible. This would be a harrowing experience. You know, like when you hear your own voice being played back to you in a Pensive. The insecure moment where you'd be thinking "Oh, do I _really_ sound like that?" Except this would be about a million times worse.

Merlin smiled at me. He should stop doing that. It's getting kind of creepy. "It begins now," he answered, shoving me into the portal. Unable to control myself, I let out a rather girly shriek as I plunged headfirst into the universe and all the way to Earth.

That sneaky little bastard. Screw you, Merlin. Screw you.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: HorcruxesandHallows, thanks for the tip! I noticed my mistake and I'm going to make a few changes ;) Here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it!**

I landed with a soft thud on a marble floor. Which was weird, because I was kind of expecting myself to splatter all over the floor when my body hit it. Oh well. Must be an angel thing. I got up and dusted myself off. I stopped when my hand hit cloth. I thought I was naked. I looked down in relief to find myself clothed completely. I was glad to see that I had no wings (come on, that would be so _girly_), although I did not like the look of my outfit at _all. _My trousers were so baggy that it looked like a skirt, and my shirt is kind of weird looking. It kind of drapes across one shoulder and…

Oh my god. I'm wearing a dress. I'M WEARING A DRESS! I tear the dress off, but to no avail. A new one just appeared in its place, the tattered shreds of the first dress on the floor disappearing. Ugh. At least no one can see me like this. I went over to a mirror that stood nearby. To my dismay, I could not see my reflection. This is annoying. I heard some laughter coming from somewhere. Following the sounds, I led myself to a dining room. There, Aunt Bellatrix and Snape sat together, discussing something. I took care to not be seen. I was always forbidden in the dining room when there were other guests there. Heaven knows what would happen if I should get caught eavesdropping.

This place looks very familiar. I looked around. There were paintings of people lined up on the wall. Grandfather Abraxas stared down at me, his painted white eyes following my movements. I frowned. Grandfather Abraxas? I took in my surroundings.

I recognized this place immediately, although I haven't stepped foot in here for over two decades. I'm in the Malfoy Manor. Somewhere above I can hear screams echoing across the hallways. My eyes widened. Someone's in trouble!

"Snape! Aunt Bellatrix! Do something!" I yelled at them. They seemed not to hear me. I went up to them, waving my arms frantically about to get their attention. Why are they ignoring me? Someone's screaming in pain, and they're doing nothing about it! I moved a hand in front of me to slap Snape to get his attention. To my shock, my hand went through him. I was not expecting that. I gaped at it for a second before another scream jolted me out of my limbo. I glanced at them. They remained quiet for a moment and then resumed their conversation.

So they really can't see or hear me. Fine, I'll go see for myself what's going on.

I flew up the stairs and into another hallway. I frowned and listened for the next scream. It seemed to be coming from my parent's room. Oh god, it sounds like Mother. I can see Father pacing worriedly outside the room. I frowned again. If he's out there, then who's in there hurting Mother like that? I burst inside the room, not even needing to open the door. Literally, I just floated in. It's pretty cool.

Another scream ripped through the room, almost making my eardrums burst. I spun around. A man is kneeling in front of Mother on the bed. That bastard! What is he doing to Mother? And what is Father doing just standing outside doing nothing? Keeping guard? That coward! The man looks so frail and old, heck; a house elf could take him. And there are a whole bunch of women just standing there watching him! Why don't they stop him? What are they, his audience to the torture he must be inflicting on Mother? What kind of sick madness is this?

I angrily stormed towards the man, ready to throttle his neck and give him a piece of mind, when my eyes landed on the most horrible, excruciating, bloodcurdling sight before me.

OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON WOULD DO THIS TO A PERSON? SHE'S BLEEDING! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! SHE'S SPURTING BLOOD FROM A PLACE THAT NO ONE SHOULD BE BLEEDING FROM. WHAT THE- THE MAN'S PUTTING HIS HAND DOWN THERE! WHY IS HE DOING THAT? WHY IS HE DOING- OH MY GOD. HE'S PULLING SOMETHING OUT! SOMETHING IS COMING OUT OF MOTHER! OH MY GOD IT'S DISGUSTING! IT'S DISGUSTING! IT'S COVERED IN SLIME! WHAT IS THAT? WHAT IS THAT INFERNAL-

Oh.

A baby's cries filled the room, and Mother let out a huge sigh of relief as she dropped herself down onto the pillows piled up behind her, her forehead glistening with sweat. She pulled her hair out of her face and reached her arms out, panting heavily. "Is it okay?"

"Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy. It's a healthy baby boy," said the man, Scurgifying the baby and handing it to Mother after wrapping it in a rather familiar looking green cotton blanket. She let out another sigh, cradling the baby in her arms as the women scurried about, cleaning everything, siphoning all the- I can't even bring myself to name what was on those sheets. Merlin's beard, that was gross!

I turned my eyes to see the baby laying in Mother's arms. He opened his eyes, hiccupping as Mother lent her index finger out, watching the baby wrap his tiny fingers around it and clutching it fiercely.

"Oh," she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He's so beautiful."

Well… That's something you don't see every day. Yourself being born. In excruciating graphic detail. I think I'm scarred for life- er, death.

"I'll go get Mr. Malfoy," said the man, backing out of the room. The door softly opened, and I saw Father come in, a huge smile on his face. Mother beamed back at him, rocking the baby as he began to cry.

"Is he-" he began. Mother nodded, sobbing happily as she leaned her head in to take in the baby. Father ran over to her, hugging and kissing her and the baby.

"Can I hold him?" asked Father softly. Mother nodded, bundling the baby up in the blankets and handing him to Father. He mimicked Mother, trying to rock the baby as his cries grew louder. Something stirred inside me. Somehow, I knew that the baby was hungry.

"He has your eyes," said Mother. Father smiled. "He has your hair," he replied, fingering the tuft of blonde hair sitting on top of the baby's head. I leaned down to whisper to Mother that the baby was hungry. She seemed to get my message and reached out for the baby again. Father carefully handed her the baby, watching her nurse him. I turned around, not wanting to scar myself any further by seeing my mother's… er… chest area.

"What should we name him?" asked Mother, glancing at Father for a second before gazing at the baby again, not able to bear her eyes leaving him for more than a second. Father thought for a moment before answering her.

"How about… Ludwig?" he suggested. My mother and I gaped at him in horror. "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, do you want our child to think that we hate him?"

"Yeah!" I cried, horrified, momentarily forgetting that he was unable to hear me. "Do you think you want me to hate you? Really? Ludwig? Ludwig Malfoy? YOU ARE NUTS, MAN! YOU ARE-"

"Our child is special," Mother's calm voice came from behind me. "He deserves the very best. I'd give him the moon and the stars if I could," she said, staring lovingly at the baby as he gave out another hiccup, drifting off to sleep.

A moment lapsed in comfortable silence as both new parents stared at the tiny slumbering figure that lay in Mother's arms. My father tore his gaze away from the baby and stared out the window. Stars peeped out at him from above the dark clouds in the night sky, winking at him. Everything seemed so peaceful, despite the terror that was wreaking havoc amongst the Wizarding world. He sighed sadly to himself. He would have to continue to support the Dark Lord in order to protect his family. That was the only thing that was keeping his family and property safe from any attacks. I saw him rub his left forearm thoughtfully; glancing guiltily at Mother's arm where the Dark Mark stared back at him. He vowed to keep his son unmarked by the wretched half-blooded wizard. I could hear the promise to himself ring out silently, his eyes gleaming in the dimly lit room. I closed my eyes regretfully. If only he had managed to keep that promise…

"Then let's give him the stars," said Father, cutting off my thoughts. "Let's name him Draco."

Mother smiled at the name, nodding in agreement. "I love it," she replied happily. "Draco Lucius Malfoy," she said, placing a kiss on Draco's forehead. He sighed contently, lifting a frail fist and sucking on his thumb. I gently removed it from his mouth, slightly surprised as I found that I could touch him. "You don't want ugly teeth when you grow up," I whispered to the baby. He opened his eyes for a moment, his stormy grey eyes staring right at me. I was shocked. He could see me?

I waved an arm in front of his face slowly. He smiled up at me, his toothless mouth opening wide to let out another gurgle. I placed a kiss on his forehead, returning the smile. I took in his small body, his tiny pointed face, pale as the moon, although now it had blotchy red spots. He had long, thick pale eyelashes lining his eyes. Soft blonde eyebrows dusted his brow. They looked like an angel's wings, I mused, although I had none. A small tuft of white blonde hair sat on the top of his head.

What can I say? I was one heck of a cute baby.

I watched as my Father coaxed Mother to sleep as he took Draco in his arms, placing him in a cot by the bed. He slipped in beside Mother and drifted off to sleep as she dropped her head tiredly onto the pillow, exhausted.

I floated over the baby as he lay awake in the cot. He stared at me, his eyes following me wherever I went. I eyed the silver rattle that lay beside him, shaking my head. That thing could put someone's eye out. I looked at the miniature floating stars and broomsticks that slowly rotated around the bed, emitting soft music. Draco giggled happily as I handed him a stuffed owl, although he was too weak to lift it. He clutched at the fur and I gently nudged it closer to him. He pulled it closer and latched onto the ear, sucking on it happily. I was starting to get a bit annoyed. This baby liked putting everything in his mouth. I pulled the ear out of his mouth, only to have him pull it closer and shove it back in, giving out a small coo of protest.

Aww. He's so cute. Fine. I'll let you win just this once. Giving up, I let him suck on the stupid owl's ear and watched him finally drift off to sleep.

He was already showing telltale signs of my manipulative self. That sneaky little-

Oh wait, that's me.

**A/N: Well, that's just the beginning of Draco's life. What do you think? Please leave me a review! :) just a simple push of the button below and a few words gives me a lot of encouragement to post up the next chapter quicker ;) constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: **_**Twichild369: It's half because I didn't decide at what age he died at, and half because it's something left for the end of the story ;)**_

_**maximumdance and **__**Elcarim-Soberian-1222**__** and all the other reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND AWESOME REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**_

**Plea**_**se **_**leave a review, the more reviews I get the more encouraged I am to write and therefore the more fast the updates are (: On to the story…**

"But Mummy," whined Draco. "I don't wanna have a bath," he said, sticking his nose up in the air as he folded his arms and scowled at Mother. I sighed. I was three years old at the time, and let me tell you, I was a terror when it came to bath time.

Now don't get me wrong. I was a perfectly angelic child. I listened to Mother and Father whenever they told me to eat my vegetables and not to throw my toys at house elves (though Father secretly turned a blind eye whenever Mother was not looking). But when it came to bath time… Heaven help you.

"Draco, darling," said Mother somewhat sternly. "You've been playing out all day with your broomstick, and you smell," she said. "Do you want to get Owly all muddy and dirty when you go to bed with him?" she said, holding up the stuffed owl. Draco's eyes widened with horror at the very thought. I held back a snort. As a three year old, my imagination at naming my stuffed animal was very limited. Owly the owl. Really…

I turned my attention back to Draco as he dove into the bathtub, disappearing under all the colorful bubbles floating on the surface of the water. I sighed, diving in after him, making sure he didn't accidentally drown himself. Draco opened his eyes under the water and settled on me. He smiled, waving at me. I waved back while at the same time monitoring the air left in his lungs.

As an angel, I soon discovered for myself, I had many abilities that were not possible for me to have as a wizard. I could see clouds of diseases pass by, and I had to make sure that Draco steered clear of them so as not to catch a frequent cold, or something as serious as dragon pox. I could literally see the aura that was given out with his each thought. Every bad dream accompanied a dark black substance that curled around him, every negative thought had a different color or substance that coiled around his body and soul; and yet every happy and joyful thought surrounded him with a golden light, glowing brightest around his heart. He usually had the glow around Mother. I truly loved her.

"Draco? Draco!" came Mother's frantic voice from above the water. I heard her plunge her arm inside the water worriedly, trying to feel for Draco. I nudged him towards her hand, watching with relief as her fingers closed around his arm and jerked him upwards and out of the water.

"Mummy, Mummy! I saw him again! I saw the funny man with the dress under the water!" he exclaimed as Mother fussed over him, making sure that he sat on the small ledge in the small pool of a tub. She clucked her tongue as she scrubbed his hair with shampoo.

"Draco, Daddy will get very cross with you if you continue telling these stories," she said, shaking her head at what she thought was Draco's imagination. I let out an annoyed sigh as I heard him describe me as the man with the dress. It was a _toga,_ as I had told him countless of times. I had considered convincing him to refer to me as "the really hot guy", but then that would send alarm bells ringing in Mother's head. No mother would want their son to refer to a man as "hot". So I tried convincing him to keep quiet about my presence. Our little secret, I told him.

Of course, to a three year old, keeping a secret means telling anyone who would listen, the first person being his Mummy.

"But I _saw_ him!" Draco insisted, splashing his hand in the water in protest. Unfortunately, that sent a blob of soapy foam to splash into his eye, and spent the remainder of the time crying from the sting in his eye from the soap.

"There we go," said Mother, lifting Draco up and out of the water, setting him on the floor and bundling him up in a furry green towel. She rubbed his head dry and led him into his room.

I loved coming into that room. It was my safe haven. I used to go there during my lifetime whenever I wanted to be alone, or whenever I felt sad, or send a letter to someone when I needed to talk to someone. Being in there again after so many years brought back so many memories. I drifted along the walls, looking at all the little crayon drawings Draco had made as Mother began dressing him.

Being an only child, he had no one to play with or talk to and interact with other than me. Mother was usually busy during the day, and Father was always running around doing errands here and there for the Ministry, and trying to keep out of trouble's way with all of his Dark or illegal artifacts lying around the Manor. Many a time I had to step in to steer little Draco away from harm's way as he unsuspectingly tottered towards a Dark object.

I smiled as I saw a picture that Draco drew of me and him. He drew me as a tall man, with (and I was glad to see) big muscles. Although he drew me with a dress, I had to admit I looked pretty good. He drew himself standing beside me, holding my hand. Mother had mistaken the drawing of me for her, thinking that Draco had drawn her in a wedding dress. I banged my head on the wall repeatedly when I heard her say that, although my head went right through the wall, so it was kind of pointless. Although it _did_ make Draco go up in hysterics.

"Mummy?" I heard Draco's voice come from behind me.

"Hmm? Draco, stay still for a moment so I can put your pants on for you," Mother's voice replied. I heard some shuffling going around, and then silence. I remembered this happening very vaguely.

"What's a Mudblood?"

I heard Mother grow very still. "Who taught you that word?" she asked slowly. Draco looked up at her from where he was tucked into bed.

"I heard Daddy yelling at someone through the Floo yettserday," replied Draco.

"Yesterday," Mother corrected automatically. "Yesterday," Draco repeated. "I heard Daddy yelling at someone through the Floo yesterday, and Daddy sounded very, very cross. He also said a naughty word, so Daddy has to give me five Galleons."

Mother sighed, shaking her head. "Is it the word that we talked about the other day? The one that started with an F?" Draco nodded vigorously.

"We'll talk about Mudbloods later," said Mother after a moment of silence. "But it's a very, very bad word, Draco. I don't want to ever hear you say that word ever again. Otherwise Mummy will get very cross," she said. Draco nodded again.

"Now, go to sleep, young man. Don't forget," said Mother as she got up from his bedside. "Tomorrow you have a play date with Pansy." Draco gaped at her in dismay. "But, but, Mummy," he whined. "I don't want to play with Pansy. She's a _girl_," he said, sounding disgusted. "Girls have cooties," he stated in a matter-of-fact way. I snickered in the background, having taught him that. It was quite amusing.

"But Mummy's a girl," said Mother, holding back a smile. "Do I have cooties?"

Draco stared back at her in horror. "No, no, Mummy. You don't have cooties. You're differererent," he said, folding his arms.

"Different," corrected Mother. Draco repeated after her, frowning as he struggled not to repeat the extra er's. "Well, whether you want to or not, you have to go over to the Parkinson's tomorrow and play with Pansy. She's invited you to one of her tea parties. Maybe you can bring Owly," suggested Mother. Draco thought about that for a moment and then lay down in content. "Fine," he said, pulling the covers over his small body. Mother bent down and softly kissed his forehead, tucking Owly in with him. Draco giggled as her long fair hair fanned out and tickled his chin as she pulled away. I smiled as I saw the golden light surround his body, fading away to a soft glow on his forehead, the same spot that Mother had left the kiss.

Mother walked out of the room, turning on the small owl nightlight and leaving the door ajar. Draco sighed contently, snuggling under his covers. He turned around to check if I was there. I sat down next to him, pulling my feet up as I climbed under the covers with him. He curled into me, leaning into my arms as I draped them protectively over his tiny body.

"Mummy didn't give you a kiss," whispered Draco. I shook my head. "That's okay, Draco," I said. "Maybe Mummy didn't see me."

Draco frowned. "But how can you sleep without a kiss?" he asked. I shrugged, stretching my feet as I let out a fake yawn, feigning sleepiness. (As an angel, I had no need to sleep or eat; or any other necessity for that matter). "See?" I said. "It's easy as pie."

"How can something be as easy as pie? Pie is very hard to make, I saw Dobby make some yettserday," said Draco. "Yesterday," I corrected him, mimicking Mother. I let out a sigh. "It's a figure of speech," I explained.

"What's a figure of speech?"

"Go to sleep, Draco."

"But you never got your kiss," he repeated. I sighed again. "It's fine, little guy. See? I'm already asleep. Now you go sleep too," I said, closing my eyes. I felt Draco shift beside me and settle into a comfortable position. Just as I was about to open my eyes, I felt a pair of lips press themselves on my cheek, leaving a huge wet kiss. My eyes jolted open, and I saw Draco quickly shut his grey eyes and go to sleep. I couldn't help but smile at the small boy laying beside me.

"Draco?" Draco's voice came suddenly. I looked down and saw him staring at me.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"I love you," he said shyly. I smiled again. "Go to sleep, little guy. You have a play date with Pansy tomorrow," I winked. I saw Draco pull a face in the dim light and turn around, pressing his back against my chest and snuggle into the blankets. "Yuck, girls," he said, sticking his tongue out in disgust. I chuckled silently to myself. He wouldn't be having the same reaction a few years later.

"And Draco?" I said. "Yeah?"

"I love you too."

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Comments make me happy, so please press that small yellow bubble and make me happy with a few words of encouragement? Pretty please? :D**


	4. Chapter Four

A few years had passed, and I watched myself, er, Draco, grow. It took some time, but I began to distinguish myself from him as a completely different person. I was no longer that Draco. It was kind of like we were just two people who shared the same name. I developed a sort of fatherly relationship with him, doing my job as his guardian. As he slowly approached the age of five, he had begun to lose his ability to see me. Instead of me being a constant figure in his life, I soon became only brief flashes to him, being able to see me only in time of need or desperation. No matter how vigorously I waved to catch his attention, or how loud I yelled, he would only very briefly take notice. It seemed that with his parents and other elders constantly telling him that he was too old for his "imaginary friend," he began believing it too.

I have to admit, my job became a bit more boring and lonely when he had stopped noticing me. I had no one to talk to; therefore I had to resort to wandering around to amuse myself while I was sure that Draco was in no danger.

Something I had never understood when I was growing up was how Father had transformed from such a loving person to one who had become as loveless and soulless as he was the day he died. As an angel, I now understood.

I could see his aura dangerously pulsating around him as he began to rise in ranks in the Ministry. His greed for money and power had consumed him, green and black clouds dissolved in the air around him, sometimes turning so thick that it became opaque, making it difficult for me to see him as anything but a dull, ugly cloud. Poisonous thoughts of purity and blood added to the gloom that had surrounded him.

One day, while Draco was playing with his toy broomstick in the garden, I heard a commotion from somewhere. I scanned the area quickly to make sure that no harm would ensue Draco, and then wandered off towards the sounds that I was hearing.

I could see the dark auras hovering about a few feet away. I followed the auras. It seemed to go towards the Manor. I floated upwards to the third storey, where the auras seemed thickest. I peered through the window, looking around.

Oh Merlin, this is Mother and Father's room. Please, please, don't let me stumble across them going at it again. God, I am so scarred. Nothing that I would ever do could erase that horrifying image in my head. In fact, I think I could've gone through the rest of my days never having the thought of my parents going on about like a pair of rabbits, let alone did anything… well to be honest, anything that I did myself to a girl or my wife.

That reminds me… I have to find a way to prevent Draco crawling into their bed in the middle of the night. That little blonde's nightmare was the cause of my mental scarring. Although I don't recall me walking in on them ever happening during my lifetime…

_A dull thud could be heard on the door as Draco knocked meekly, clutching Owly in one arm. I hovered around behind, trying to soothe him from his nightmare. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. He wanted to crawl up next to Mother and Father and sleep. Ugh. This is my fault. I shouldn't have gotten him used to having someone always in the room with him at night._

"_Yes," I heard Mother through the door. I frowned. Her voice seemed a bit weird. Whatever. I shrugged to myself and followed Draco inside. It was a rather rare occasion when I went into my parent's room, so I took my time to look around as I let Draco wander over to the bed._

"_Mummy, what are you doing to Daddy?"_

"_Draco?" I heard Mother's panicked voice. What's going on? I turned around to see for myself._

_Oh. OH._

"_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! TURN AROUND DRACO! TURN AROUND!" I yelled, throwing my hands over his eyes and shutting my eyes as tight as I could. I could hear Mother clambering off of Father as quickly as she could, Draco gaping at them through my hand._

"_Oh, come on!" I cried as the child stared at his parents, horrified. "At least protect Owly's innocence!" I said as I trained my eyes on the stuffed owl that was hugged closely to his chest._

"_Haven't I taught you not to come in unless you knocked and someone answered?" Mother cried as she threw the sheets over her body, blushing furiously. I heard Father grunt in response as he shuffled under the covers._

"_I did, Mummy, and you answered "yes" so I walked in," Draco nodded. "Can I sleep with you please?" his high little voice came in the darkness as he bounded towards the bed, flopping in between them. I saw Mother's face turn an even deeper shade of crimson as Father chuckled. Oh Merlin, this is so gross. This is SO WRONG! HASN'T ANYONE TAUGHT THESE TWO THE DANGERS OF SEX? ABOUT STD'S? AND I'M PRETTY SURE THE POSITION THEY WERE IN WAS A PRETTY IMPOSSIBLE WAY OF CONCEIVING A BABY!_

_It's official. Parents should not be allowed to have sex. It's just not should just sit there and be all… Parent-ey! Not have lives and whatever! _

"_Er, no Draco darling. You have to be a big boy and sleep in your own bed for tonight," Mother said, at a loss for any better excuse. Draco sighed sadly as he dragged himself off of the bed. Then he let out a little giggle._

"_I saw your butt, Mummy," he giggled, closing the doors behind him._

"_Oh Merlin…" I heard Mother's voice behind me as Father roared with laughter. I could feel my face turning green as I floated behind Draco out of the room, attempting to remove the horrifying images in my head. _

Interesting… I always wondered why I had never liked that position in bed with my wife… OH MERLIN WHAT AM I SAYING? THAT IS SO SICK! Oh God, I think I just threw up a little in my mouth. Anyway, back to what I was doing.

I was about to hover back to the ground when I heard a loud crash. Startled, I stuck my head back up and looked into the room. I saw two silhouettes inside. Of course, my parents. I pulled myself up higher, trying to spy on the two.

Mother was seated on a couch, her head tilted upwards. I could imagine the stern look that was on her face as she jutted her chin out at Father, the same way I had whenever I was upset or angry. Father was standing in front of her, shouting. I could make out the profanities he was yelling through the Silencing charm placed on the window. As an angel, spells and magic no longer affected me, yet another perk.

I heard Mother reply softly to whatever Father had said. I could not make out what she had said, but it must have angered him even more; for he stood still for a moment, a dangerous look fleeting across his eyes. I lurched forward, instinctively placing myself between Father and Mother, for I knew what was going to happen next. It was a moment that I had experienced many times during my life. It was the calm before the storm.

Father's hand shot out, striking Mother on the face. I stared downwards, momentarily shocked as Father's hand plunged through me.

Looking back up at Father, I saw his face, leering at Mother who was clutching her cheek, shocked. A light red patch was printed on her pale skin. I snarled at Father, furious. I had seen this happen many times, and one would think that I would have gotten used to this display of domestic violence, but I never had. It's not something that is easy to witness, especially if it's your own mother.

I turned around to examine Mother's cheek closely, putting my hand on her shoulder for comfort. Although she could not see me, I could've sworn that she felt me. I saw tears threatening to escape Mother's eyes and I wiped them away. I felt something in my stomach drop as my hand passed through her face, emerging behind her skull. She slowly rose, holding her head up high as she walked out of the room. I glared at Father as I heard a sob escape from upstairs somewhere.

"Daddy?" a small voice came from behind. I felt my face morph into horror as I turned around to see little Draco standing meekly by the door. Father's expression remained steely as he approached his son, clutching his cane tightly in one hand.

This all seemed slightly familiar. I frowned.

"What is it, Son?" He asked. I flew over to Draco's side, ready to protect him from what might be coming. This all seemed too familiar…

"Is Mummy sad?" he asked. Father glared down at him, making Draco shift uncomfortably on his feet as he held his toy broom in one hand.

"No, no, Draco. Mummy is not sad. Mummy was just disagreeing with me about your future."

Draco thought for a moment. "What does disagreeing mean?" Father let out a sigh, putting a hand to his forehead and shaking his head.

"It means not agreeing with me," he answered. Draco nodded, obviously not understanding. I sighed, hovering by his side. "Why was Mummy dis-disagreeing with you?" he said, struggling with the word.

"Because your Mummy is beginning to turn into a blood traitor," Father replied.

"What's a blood traitor?"

Father put a hand firmly on Draco's shoulder and led him to the couch, making him sit. "Let me explain something to you, Draco," he said, kneeling down in front of him so that he could look at him eye to eye. "Do you know what a Mudblood is?"

Draco gasped. "Daddy, you said a bad word! Now I get a Galleon," he said happily, swinging his legs in his seat. Father exhaled heavily.

"Who told you that it was a bad word?" asked Father. Draco shrugged. "Mummy did," he said. "Mummy said that it was a very bad word and no one should be using it."

"Well," said Father. "Mummy is wrong. Let me explain to you what a Mudblood is. A Mudblood is a person who is so vile and dirty that they are beneath us. They are an abomination. They are people who are born to families who has no magical background or history; Muggles. Their blood is dirty. You, my son," said Father, clapping his hands on Draco's shoulders. "You are a Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy. You come from a long line of pure, untainted magical blood. You do not lower yourself to associating with Mudbloods, or more commonly known as Muggleborns. They are beneath you. A blood traitor is a pure blood who begins to… care about Mudbloods. Of course, this is very, very wrong, and makes them equally as bad as Mudbloods. You do not associate with any of them," Father finished. "Do you understand me, Draco?"

Draco sat back in the couch, thinking hard. "What does abomination mean?" he said finally. I stifled a chuckle, watching Father as he struggled to resist the urge to slap a hand to his forehead in frustration. My urge to laugh dissolved quickly as I saw Father's eyes flash dangerously. Oh Merlin. I remember why this seemed so familiar.

Father drew his wand out of his cane and pointed it at Draco. Horrified, I leaped in front of Draco and pushed him out of the way, thankful that I was able to interact with him. I saw his eyes connect with mine, terrified as a blast of yellow light whizzed by him. Draco's eyes widened in shock as his toy broom exploded into millions of tiny little splinters. Tears sprang to his eyes. I quickly wiped them away, whispering to him to stay strong. Crying would only make Father more mad and give a lecture about weakness.

How I knew that lecture too well…

"You must pay attention to me, Son," said Father slowly, putting his wand back in his cane. "Look at what you made me do."

"I was, Daddy," whimpered Draco. "I was listening."

"Then tell me, son. Are you to associate with Mudbloods?"

Draco struggled. I could see that he did not understand the question. He was only five years old for crying out loud! At least use less sophisticated words on the boy!

"Um, yes Daddy. I think that I should," said Draco, taking a guess. A shot in the dark. What a terrible miss that was. I knew what was coming next, the memories hurling themselves through my brain. I lurched forwards once more, enveloping my body around his as the first Unforgiveable spell that Draco would ever encounter hit him. I watched the spell pass through my body, horrified as it hit its mark.

I closed my eyes as his shrieks pierced the air. I held him close, trying to absorb some of the pain as his tiny body writhed and twisted into impossible positions. After what seemed to be an eternity, but in reality was a few seconds, Father lifted his wand, releasing Draco from the Cruciatus curse. He gasped for air, tears leaking from his eyes as he stared at Father, wondering how he could inflict such pain on his own flesh and blood.

"I'll ask you again, Draco. Do we associate with Mudbloods?"

"N-no, Daddy. We don't," he stuttered. Father nodded in approvement. "Glad we've come to an understanding," he said. With that, he turned swiftly, his cloak swishing behind him as he stormed out of the room.

Draco fell onto his knees the floor, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. His tiny body could not handle the aftereffects of the curse, and he was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw before he hit the ground was Mother's arms reaching out towards him, catching him as he collapsed.

**A/N: Well, now you guys all know how Draco had it drilled into his head, the hatred of muggleborns and all… kinda sad I know :( **

**Reviews make me happier—therefore, the more reviews I get, the more encouraged and happy I get – the faster I write—the faster I update :D**


	5. Chapter Five

Merlin's hairy old bellybutton… Was I seriously that bad growing up?

Now ten years old, Draco stood on his bed, refusing to wear his robes. I watched poor Dobby fall onto this knees, begging his Master to wear the clothes. I looked at him in pity. The blisters on his hands hadn't even finished growing from the day before when he had to punish himself for Draco's misbehavior in the parlor.

I thumped Draco hard on the back of his head as he pranced around the room only in his underwear. Honestly, watching his scrawny skinny little body flung about was _not_ my idea of…

Well, me.

Seriously? Was I SERIOUSLY that bad? I watched in horror as Dobby scrambled after Draco as he giggled and ran around, throwing his underwear off. It landed unceremoniously on top of Dobby's head. He let out a high pitched squeak, trying to disentangle his floppy ears from the material.

Hey, don't look at me. I tried yelling at him a few minutes ago. He can't hear me anymore. The most I can do now is slightly influence him in his actions. Notice the stress on "slightly".

How could a child get so insane; I bet you're all wondering? Well… It's all Mother's fault, really. She shouldn't have let Draco order everything from Honeydukes for his birthday.

Alright, fine. You got me. It was partly my fault too… I just couldn't help it! All those boxes of candy just staring at me, calling out my name… (Literally, it was calling out my name. Those nasty little buggers can see me, apparently. Let me tell you, for something so sweet, those candies aren't very nice…) my mouth watered; it's been so long since I've tasted food, let alone candy. So I just kind of nudged Draco towards those taunting candies, flashing images and memories of sweet, sugary goodness in his mind…

Let's not forget that I _am_ Draco Malfoy, probably one of the most talented, deceiving, and most manipulative wizard you'd ever have the misfortune to meet. So it was (literally) a piece of cake pushing Draco to getting those candies… But now I'm kind of regretting it. The sugary hyper-ness that comes to a kid is practically impossible to control. I mean, maybe try getting him a new broom or something. A chess set. Maybe even another personal house elf! But really, raid the candy store? What was I (and Mother) THINKING? If at all!

I mean, sure, if Draco was some muggle kid who had to watch his own allowance, it would be fine. But with _his_ pocket money… He could rent a small island to myself for a couple of weeks. And he was ten years old.

Ridiculous, now that I think about it. Why did I need that much money anyway?

Suddenly, an owl swooped in, dropping an envelope onto the table as it flew towards a perch at the side of the window. Unfortunately at that moment, Draco decided to run towards the perch, pummeling into the incoming owl. The boy and bird fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs and feathers. Poor Draco fell face first into the pile of owl droppings that was scattered around on the newspaper that lined the perch.

Oh crap. I should've seen that coming.

Speaking of crap… Oh my God, please tell me that the black stuff in his teeth are cavities and not bird poop. Wait. No, it's not a cavity; one just moved from its place. Why is his tongue touching it?

Oh my god… SPIT IT OUT, MAN! SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT-

He swallowed it. Good Merlin, the boy swallowed it.

He sat up, blinking. Concern dawned on his face as he turned to his owl and checked it for any injuries.

"Owly, are you okay?" he asked the owl worriedly. He pulled his arm out and coaxed it onto him to examine it properly. The owl hooted in what seemed to be disdain, turning its head the other way and staring up at the ceiling, but otherwise it seemed to be fine.

Dobby, the smart elf he was, seized this small moment of peace and magically retrieved the pieces of feces that were still lodged onto Draco (thankfully). He then snapped his fingers and THANK MERLIN the boy was clothed.

Draco sighed, his sugar rush dissipating rapidly. He leaned back on his elbows and watched Owly fly around. His eyes wandered over to the letter laying on the table. I grinned, unable to contain my excitement as Draco squealed and ran over as he saw the Hogwarts crest on the seal.

"Mother! Mother!" he yelled. I whooshed by him as he flew down the stairs and burst into the parlor where Mother was seated with Mrs. Parkinson.

"What is it, dear?" asked Mother. She set her cup of tea down onto the tray and cast a nervous glance at Mrs. Parkinson. I wonder if she's still sore about the whole making her turn bald thing… It wasn't Draco's fault, to be honest. I actually kind of rooted him on. Shh, don't tell anyone though. I'm supposed to have that whole "responsible" thing going on. She just shouldn't have gone on and on and _on_ about Pansy and his future children. I mean, good Merlin, woman, have you seen your daughter? I don't think you would be cruel enough to make your daughter pass on those genes to any poor defenseless little baby. Also, I want my children to be as good looking as me!

Actually, I take that back. My daughter's beauty had caused me quite a lot of problems back in my day. (Did I really just say "back in my day"? Oh good Merlin, I'm starting to sound like an old geezer!). How I hated those hordes of boys pining after her, worshipping the ground she walked on… Darn those gorgeous Malfoy genes.

Anyway, needless to say, she had gotten on Draco's (and mine) nerves. And it wasn't his fault, exactly. He still can't control his magic. That was kind of my job. Apparently I am the one who controls his force of magic and whatever.

I was pretty ticked off, so I just sat idly and watched as Mrs. Parkinson's hair slowly fell off of her scalp all at once. The look on her face was priceless when she saw the large clump of hair sliding across her face and landing with a soft plop right on her carefully buttered crumpet.

Of course, that was nothing compared to the high pitched shrieks that followed. I winced. Like mother, like daughter.

But yes, it was simply _priceless._

One thing I was disappointed in Draco with was that he blamed it all on Dobby. Of course, who would question a wizard when there was an elf involved? Lucius sent Dobby away to iron his hands while letting Draco sneer at him and sing nasty taunting songs to him. Honestly, "Dobby is a smelly elf, a stinky smelly elf-y elf, nah nah nah-nah nah," was very… un-witty. I could have come up with so much better!

I digress.

"I got a letter from Hogwarts! My letter came!" exclaimed Draco happily as he ran to show Mother. I watched her face melt into a happy smile as she took the letter from him and tore the envelope open, scanning the letter. She pulled out the school supplies list and ran through the items. Draco jumped up and down in excitement as Mother raised her eyes at him.

"Looks like you're finally getting a wand, Draco," she said. Draco squealed excitedly and tugged onto Mother's sleeves.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go to Diagon Alley right now!" he cried happily, pulling on Mother's hand. Mrs. Parkinson clucked her tongue in disapproval. "Such rash behavior for a person of such high class," she tutted, snapping her purse shut.

Hmm, looks like someone is still a little sore from the other day...

Just at that moment, a small pop came, followed by a rather tubby looking elf with a small skinny girl clutching onto its arm.

"Mummy! Mummy!" the girl cried, flipping her long black hair back after displaying a rather exaggerated motion of disgust from touching an elf. "I got my Hogwarts letter! Let's go get my wand!" she exclaimed as ran over to Mrs. Parkinson and tugged on her sleeve, unknowingly mimicking Draco's earlier behavior. Mrs. Parkinson's face reddened.

"Eat your words, bitch," I snickered in the background.

"Draco, why don't you take Pansy up into your room and play for a while while Mrs. Parkinson and I finish off our tea," suggested Mother. Draco let out a big sigh and trudged out of the room, Pansy following him out.

Pansy ran over to Draco and compared her school supplies list with his. Draco rolled his eyes, muttering off to himself. He turned around to check if either one of their mothers were watching and then tugged at one of her long locks.

"Ow," she cried, rubbing her head. "That hurt!" Draco muffled a laugh behind his hand mischievously. "What are you going to do about it, Pansy?" he sneered at her as he pushed her to the floor. She blinked her big blue orbs up at him as they slightly welled up.

I rolled my eyes. How typical of me. I remember my crush on Pansy very, _very_ well. I chided him, helping the girl up. I let out a sigh as my hand fell through her body. This was getting annoying. Whatever. Can't say I didn't try.

"You're nothing but a big old meanie," sniffed Pansy as she dusted herself off. Draco gasped.

"I'm not a meanie! _You're_ the meanie," he retorted (rather childishly, I might add).

"Am not," she relied calmly. The calm demeanor she wore ticked Draco off.

"Are too!"

Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"WELL, I'M RUBBER AND YOU'RE GLUE! WHATEVER YOU SAY BOUNCES OFF ME AND STICKS BACK TO YOU!"

Draco gasped again. "You used a muggle saying! Ooooh, someone's in trouble now," he said, sniggering. Pansy looked up at him, horrified.

"Youwouldn't _really_ tell Mother, would you?" she asked in a quiet whisper. Draco stopped his little laugh suddenly and stared at her terrified expression. "Of course not," he replied softly. "You're my best friend. I was just joking," he said, sticking his hand out for her to take. She smiled and took his hand. Draco felt a little guilt tug at the pit of his stomach (my doing, of course) as he tried to change the subject.

I closed my eyes. I knew that more than any mother, Pansy's was probably among the worst. She was kind of like the female version of Father.

Cold.

Unloving.

Abusive. Oh Merlin, was that woman abusive. Many a time Pansy had come along with a few bruises here and there. I, an oblivious idiot at the time, never knew. Although I would come to find out soon…

I turned my attention back to the children. Draco was asking her to play with him on his broomstick. She reluctantly walked over to the broom. I nudged him, trying to make him notice that she didn't want to play on the brooms. He saw her wistfully look at her tea set before walking over to his broomstick and mounting it.

"Maybe we can play tea party instead," he said quickly. She looked at him in surprised. I stuck a quick excuse in his head. "Er, I don't want you breaking my broom or anything of the sort," he said with his nose in the air. She thought for a moment before shrugging and dismounting the broom. She let out a happy "okay," and skipped over to her tea set that had been set up. (Draco secretly played with Owly the stuffed owl and Owly the real owl and Dobby whenever Pansy left the set at the manor).

Oh good Merlin, I think this boy is too girly for his own good! I watched him set up Owly and summoned Dobby and Pansy's elf and made them sit in their designated seats.

Oh my god, is he seriously sipping his "tea" with his pinky finger in the air?

This is not good. Something _must_ be done about this soon.

"Would you like some biscuits, Miss Pansy?" Draco said as he held up a plate of imaginary cookies. Pansy sat straight up in her chair and smiled. "Why, yes, please, Mr. Draco," she replied in a stuffy manner. They burst into giggles.

Correction. Something must be done about this NOW.

**A/N: Well? What do you all think? Please leave me a review :)**


	6. Chapter Six

Well, the moment we've all been waiting for.

Hogwarts!

Well, the Hogwarts Express, really. I sat idly on top of Draco's trolley as he wheeled his luggage into platform 9 and 3/4. Father and Mother walked in with him, casting furtive glances behind to make sure that no muggles were watching them as they disappeared into the wall. I took my surroundings in as we reached the platform, the steaming engine hissing away on the tracks. I let my gaze wander around the platform, my heart singing with joy as I saw felt the familiarity of it all. The train, students bustling with their baggage, people greeting each other with hugs and excited exclaims. Draco let Mother kiss his cheek goodbye and parted with a firm clap on his shoulder by Father before wandering off to find Pansy. He walked over to the area where people were loading their luggage to be transported into the train.

I followed him to where he was standing in line. He looked kind of nervous. I remembered only too well about the butterflies dancing around in my stomach on my first day. He glanced behind him to see if Mother and Father were still there. He caught a glimpse of white blonde hair retreating into the wall. They were leaving the platform. Draco sighed.

"Looks like you're on your own, kiddo," I told him.

"Yeah," Draco replied. I did a double take as I heard him reply. He could hear me again? I flew in front of him and waved. Nada. Guess I was just the voice in his head or something.

He looked in front of him and tapped his foot impatiently. This line was going to take forever! And where on earth was Pansy? He scanned around the platform, looking for the familiar bob of black hair. "She's late," I whispered to him as he anxiously searched the crowds.

His constant tapping caught the attention of the girl in front of him. She turned her head around, narrowing her eyes at Draco. I froze, remembering the many times I had received that look… Ah, if I had a Knut for each time I had received that look… Well, I'd have another fortune lying in Gringotts. I got the same look whenever I forgot to pick up the kids or something after work or forgot to feed her cat, who I'm pretty sure had only existed just to bite my toes.

Merlin, I despised her stupid cat. That thing was _evil._ I had to get sent to St. Mungo's once to seal up a cut that that blasted creature left me once. I mean, come on! I didn't even do anything to it that time! I was just sleeping peacefully in bed with my arms wrapped around my beautiful wife… AND THEN I WAKE UP WITH THAT INFERNAL CREATURE ATTACHED TO MY TOE! I MEAN, DOES MY TOE LOOK LIKE A TUNA TREAT OR SOMETHING?

Merlin have mercy on your toes, boy.

"If you don't mind," said the girl, interrupting my little flashback. She bored her chocolate brown eyes at him, sending a glance at his tapping foot. Draco looked down and stilled it.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Kind of nervous." The girl's expression softened.

"Are you a first year too?" she asked him. Draco nodded quickly. She smiled. "Don't worry, I'm nervous as well. I have absolutely _no clue_ what to do. Its maddening, all this rush and everything. I keep hearing comments from the older kids about them stepping on us first years," she said somewhat anxiously. I sniggered in the background. Ah, the good old days when I'd threaten to step on the first years… of course, that started in my second year.

"I'm pretty sure those people were just joking," Draco reassured the girl. As if to contradict his statement, he suddenly got pushed into her as a tall redhead ploughed in between them to run towards the train, an identical one chasing after him. I saw the corner of his lip twitch. _Weasley's,_ I heard him sneer inwardly. He stepped away from the girl and straightened himself up.

"I think those people were serious when they said they would step on us," the girl giggled as she helped Draco. He nodded, frowning. "Guess we'll have to stick together for now, eh?" he suggested. The girl beamed.

"Do you know anyone here, or are you completely new to this too?" she asked. Draco shook his head. "One of my friends, Pansy Parkinson should be around here somewhere. I guess I'll find her in the train," he said. "I'm pretty sure you'll like her, she's really nice."

"I'm sure I will," replied the girl happily. "I hope she'll like _me_ though."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll warm up to you the minute she meets you," said Draco confidently. Oh yeah, she'll warm up to you alright. Just like I'd warm up to licking Filch's foot after a long walk around the castle along with my bosom friend, Mrs. Norris, while having a fever of 102 degrees.

Draco had certainly warmed up to her immediately, though. She was very talkative, and he drifted in and out of her consistent babble, listening every now and then and commenting on her remarks. He followed her into a compartment and took a seat in front of her.

"So," said Draco, interrupting her stream of words. "What did you say your name was?" The girl stopped in midsentence. "Oh, silly me," she said, smacking her forehead with her palm. "Hermione Granger," she stated, grinning as she stuck her hand out. Draco took her small hand in his and shook it vigorously. "Draco Malfoy," he replied. "Pleasure to meet you."

Hermione's eyes widened at his name. I chuckled at her reaction.

"What?" asked Draco.

"I read about you," she said quickly (of course she did. The girl read about _everything_). "Well, not about _you_, per se, but of your family! Your family is one of the longest lines that got into Slytherin!"

Draco nodded. "Father would absolutely kill me if I didn't get in too," he said with a small laugh. Hermione joined in, brushing a bushy lock of curls behind her ears. "What House are you expected to get into?" he asked. Hermione laughed again. "Oh, my parents don't really mind which House I get into. But I _do_ hope I get into Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw," she added as an afterthought enthusiastically. Draco eyed her, surprised. She wasn't _expected_ to get into a House? What about carrying on family traditions and whatnot? That was just simply unheard of!

"What house has your family been mostly placed in?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, Mum and Dad are muggles," she replied, not noticing Draco's jaw drop. "They're still in a bit of a shock a hard, accepting magic exists and all. I had had barely enough time to explain to them about how Hogwarts works. Of course, I bought them each a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. Dad didn't look so pleased, but Mum's excited enough!" she chattered on. Her incessant babble slowed down as she saw the cold look that replaced Draco's previous warm attitude.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

Oh God. The moment that started it all. I closed my eyes and turned around, knowing that no matter what I did, nothing would take away this moment.

"You're a Mudblood?" asked Draco, in slight shock. I could see Father's words come back at him in warp speed, recalling every single thing that he had been told about those… abominations. His face darkened slightly as he recalled the day that Father had punished Mother for trying to tell Draco that it was wrong to use the word Mudblood.

Hermione's eyes widened in confusion. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"Ugh, I was wondering what that smell was," came Pansy's voice from behind. I could see Draco turn around to see her standing at the compartment doors. "I was looking for you, Draco. We've saved you a seat in the other side of the train. Let's go," she said, wrinkling her nose at Hermione. Draco got up promptly, stepping out of the compartment and following Pansy. Hermione got up to follow them too when Draco turned around and sneered at her.

"Mudbloods are not worthy to speak to people like us," he told her with his nose high up in the air. Hermione blinked, hurt. He stalked away, and she watched his retreating back. She sighed, heading back to the compartment and sitting down. I sent a wistful look at her before trudging after Draco. A high squeaky voice introduced itself as Neville Longbottom somewhere behind me as I went into the other compartment with Draco. I heard Hermione's reply and her offer to help look for someone called Trevor.

Huh. Weird. I don't remember someone called Trevor in Hogwarts…

I turned my attention back to Draco and the occupants in the compartment. I immediately recognized Crabbe and Goyle. My heart stung when my eyes fell on Crabbe. I hadn't seen him for _ages._ He had been killed, of course, by his own hand, in our seventh year. It was certainly discerning to see him again.

"Rumor has it that _Harry Potter_ is on this very train!" Pansy let out in a stage whisper. I saw Draco's eyes flash in excitement. Poor boy, he had immediately assumed that Harry would be begging to befriend him. Little did he know that they'd be arch nemesis.

After a couple of hours, they all went to go change into their robes. Draco made sure to slick his hair back neatly as he stepped out of the compartment after changing, meeting with Pansy. She brushed her straight hair back nervously behind her ears. Crabbe and Goyle fell in step behind the two as they made their way towards the rather large hulking man carrying a lantern calling out for first years; better known as Hagrid. I never understood why my wife insisted going over to his for tea so often… gave us food poisoning every time we went there, that oaf did.

"Do you think he'll eat us?" Pansy whispered to Draco. I barked out another laugh. Merlin, these kids are amusing. I mean, sure, Hagrid was part giant and all, but he didn't necessarily _eat_ people.

I think.

We followed him to the lake where we all piled into the little boats. I made sure that Draco, being the gentleman I was raised to be, helped Pansy into the boat. Crabbe and Goyle clambered in after them, rocking the boat dangerously. I clung to Draco, my guardian angel instincts kicking in, making sure he didn't tip over. I knew the Giant Squid got hungry around this time; although it wouldn't be so bad if he fell in. Dumbledore always managed to get the Giant Squid to spit out the poor soul who'd be unfortunate enough to get swallowed. Or at least, that's what the old man _said_…

Anyway, we finally got to the castle. Let me tell you, it was MAGNIFICENT seeing that place again, all lit up and practically humming with magic. It felt like coming home. I floated alongside the students as they trudged into the castle by the doors of the Great Hall. I watched Draco's eyes settle on the opening of the crowd as a very skinny boy stumbled through awkwardly with a rather gangly looking redheaded boy. His bright green eyes looked kind of scared as he hurriedly patted his unbelievably messy hair onto his forehead, whispers scattering across the students as they gawked and pointed at him. I caught a glimpse of the lightning bolt scar; and I'm pretty sure I felt Draco put two and two together. Smiling proudly to himself, he strutted past Harry Potter and stuck his hand out.

I remembered too well what happened after that. But it's really too embarrassing to tell right now. Anyway, Harry ended up dismissing Draco's offer of friendship and sticking by Ronald Weasley.

Whatever. His loss, really.

"Trevor!" a chubby boy suddenly threw himself between the two and stooped low to the ground to scoop up a small brown ball in his hand. Trevor was a ball? Who names their ball Trevor? I watched, flabbergasted as the boy began whispering comfortingly to the ball.

I always knew Neville Longbottom was weird…

I admit, it gave me a heart attack when the ball croaked.

Oh. Trevor was a toad. I knew that. I was just testing you guys to see if you were paying attention or not…

Seriously.

Okay, fine. I'm lying. But seriously, Trevor? Who names their toad _Trevor_?

I looked down at Longbottom as he made his way back slowly to where he was standing, muttering his apologies to the boys as they stared at him clutching his toad to his chest protectively.

"Follow me," a clipped stern voice came from behind. I flinched. Merlin's toes, Professor McGonagall! That woman was very strange. I didn't like her much, her being the head of Gryffindor and all. Plus, she always seemed to make my plans on ruining Harry backfire…

I followed Draco as he sauntered back to Crabbe and Goyle, trying to pretend that his ego wasn't just stomped all over. The first years all walked into the Great Hall to be sorted into their houses by the sorting hat. My favorite part. I turned my attention to McGonagall as she called out the names.

"Neville Longbottom."

I sniggered to myself as Longbottom gulped while climbing up on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the sorting hat. That stupid red and gold table burst into cheers as the sorting hat called his decision out. He jerked himself off, catching his foot on the stool and tripping over his own two feet, falling flat on his face. The cheers halted for a second before resuming after he straightened himself up and trotted to the table. Honestly, I'm surprised the boy wasn't met by boos and jeers and disappointed groans. He was an absolute disgrace to anyone, if you ask me.

"Ronald Weasley," called McGonagall.

"Ah! Another Weasley!" exclaimed the hat as the boy settled onto the stool. "I know just what to do with you…" it trailed off. Weasley whimpered nervously in his seat, his chin quivering as he clutched the edges of the stool he was sitting on. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Weasley sighed with relief as he ran towards the Gryffindor table and sat between the two tall redheads that had ploughed Draco into Hermione earlier that day.

Speaking of Hermione…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I saw Draco almost falter with disappointment. Almost.

Huh. Weird. I don't remember that.

"Draco Malfoy," called McGonagall. I smirked, Draco mimicking my expression as he stepped up onto the stool and had the hat placed on his head. The hat barely touched his head when the hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN!"

I beamed with pride as Draco sauntered off to the Slytherin table where he belonged. Hearing McGonagall clear her throat again, I turned my attention towards her as she called out "Harry Potter". The Hall went quiet, a wave of whispers erupting amongst students. Harry made his way towards the stool, closing his eyes and chanting "Not Slytherin," over and over again. I'm offended. It's not like we want you in our House anyway, Potter. But I mean, I know you don't like the House and all, but at least be a bit more discreet about it. Pfft, "not Slytherin" indeed!

"Not Slytherin, eh?" echoed the hat. Harry closed his eyes, looking like he wanted to melt into the ground. "But Slytherin can help you make your way to greatness, there's no doubt about that," the hat mused. "If not Slytherin… we'll just have to put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

I heard other Houses groan as the Gryffindor table burst into loud cheers and whistles as Harry happily stumbled his way towards Weasley while people randomly clapped his back and- oooh, ouch, that one looked like it hurt.

After McGonagall finished sorting the rest of the first years into their Houses, Dumbledore stood behind his podium and made his announcements about the Forbidden Forest and the third floor being prohibited and blah blah blah. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, food appeared onto plates that came out of nowhere. I knew that the students, other than Hermione, completely ignored his little speech as they dug into the feast.

Oh, boy. This is going to be one heck of a year.

**A/N: please please please PLEASE review! The more reviews I get the more encouraged I get to write faster and the faster we get to where all the dramione is! :)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: So sorry for the delay! I started college and everything so it took up most of my time.. anyway, here you go! Enjoy :D**

"So how was your first year of Hogwarts, Draco?" asked Mother. Draco shrugged, indicating that it was alright. "There's a rumor going about that You-Know-Who possessed Professor Quirrell or something like that, and bloody Harry Potter fought him off and lived to tell the tale. Personally, I think the git's lying. He probably just wants the attention or something," huffed Draco as he threw himself onto the couch in the sitting room. I sighed, shaking my head slightly.

If he only knew the truth… That boy Potter had faced Voldemort countless of times in his life and survived. Mind you, Potter was, and still is, I guess, a bloody nuisance, and the only reason he had actually survived _anything_ was because of Hermione. Hmm, they seem to fit into a group, those three. Harry was the heroic one, Hermione was the brains, and Ron was…

Um…

Well, I guess Ron was just kind of _there_… Useless git.

Mother laughed at Draco's haughty expression. He smiled back, his mirth softening up his features.

"I take it that you and Harry Potter did not get along so well?" she asked. Draco managed a sigh, leaning back on the couch in the sitting room. Mother snapped for an elf to pour out some lemonade for the two as she reclined on the opposite couch.

"No, we didn't," said Draco, taking a sip from his glass. "I offered to be friends with him and everything, just like Father told me to, but he just wanted to stick to the Weasel," he spat.

"The Weasel?" Mother echoed.

"Ronald Weasley," Draco clarified.

"Good Merlin, how many children do the Weasley family have anyway?" Mother gasped. I chuckled in the background. "Seven, to be exact. Had to see them every bloody Sunday afternoon for tea," I muttered to myself.

I heard Mother's tinkling laugh again as she listened to her son complain about "bloody Potter" and "the Weasel", otherwise known as Harry and Ron.

"And also," he continued. "They befriended a mudblood!" he exclaimed, sounding annoyed. "I mean, I don't know what those two saw in that mudblood Granger to end up being friends with her, let alone talk to her. Bloody Gryffindors. More like the Gryffin-dorks," he snorted, slightly laughing at his little joke.

"Granger? Who is that?" asked Mother, her eyes sparking up interest. Draco sighed, crossing his arms and looking outside the window. "A mudblood," he said finally. "She's a bushy haired, bucktoothed mudblood who makes my life miserable and beats me in every single subject. I hate her," he finished shortly. Mother raised her eyebrow at him.

"_Every_ single subject?" she asked. "I must have a word with Severus-"

"No, no, Mother. I meant every subject except Potions. Snape-"

"_Professor_ Snape, Draco. Show some respect, I know I brought you up better than that," reprimanded Mother. Draco scowled.

"_Professor_ Snape," he repeated. "Makes sure that I shine amongst the other students," he said proudly. "In fact, I was the top of his class," he said, puffing out his chest. Mother smiled at her son in approval.

She was just about to ask him something else when she heard the click of expensive shoes on the marble floors approaching.

"Ah, Son," Father said as he came in through the door. I saw Draco turn around to greet him, getting up slowly as Father fiddled with the head of his cane as he sat next to Mother. "I see you've finally arrived from Hogwarts. Made friends with Harry Potter, I presume?"

I narrowed my eyes. Oh Merlin, Draco was supposed to make friends with Potter that year. Father _told_ him to.

And he failed.

I watched Draco as he shook his head slowly, watching Father's reaction. I winced, closing my eyes for a moment when I saw Father's expression turn into a blank one.

"And pray, tell me, why is this so?" he asked. "You know we need him if we are going to get back into the Ministry's good books once and for all!" he exclaimed, losing his cool as he started to go off into a small rant. "I am being looked down upon by my peers, those low life blood-traitors and mudbloods!" he sneered. "We need Potter in our lives. _I _need him."

"It's not my fault, Father," said Draco. "I tried, I really did. I offered t be friends with him and everything, but he just chose to be with Weasley-"

I winced. Oooh, bad mistake, Draco. Bad, bad mistake.

"Weasley?" repeated Father. "You've lost your friendship with Potter, the possibility of making the Malfoy name rise even more amongst the wizarding ranks, over some ginger haired, freckled bumbling fool of mudblood loving bloodtraitor?"

Draco stared blankly back at him as Father drew closer. I took a step closer to Draco too, glaring daggers at Father as he got even closer. Suddenly, I knew what was going to happen, and I knew that I had to stop it. I remembered the aftermath of this. I tried to move closer to Draco to shield his body with mine as Father whipped out his wand and raised it, ready to chant, but I couldn't. I was rooted to my spot, unable to move a muscle. I tried tugging at my feet again, but nothing!

Filled with horror, I tried desperately to wrench myself out of my spot, but I just _couldn't move_. I could do nothing but watch and wince as Draco's shrieks and cries filled the room, drowning out Father's chanting. I saw Mother sitting helplessly in her seat, not moving in the slightest.

Finally, when Father was about to do his worst, I felt my legs spring free and I lunged, covering him with my body, absorbing the pain that was sent shooting up my nonexistent spine. Finally, Draco's cries died down and he left the room, holding back tears as he raced up the stairs with me by his side.

He rushed into his room, slamming his door shut and walking over to the mirror. He gently pulled his shirt up, examining the sore spots on his body. I smoothed my hands over them, trying to think of some way I could make the pain that I could remember so clearly go away. I closed my eyes as I heard his breath catch in his throat, releasing it in a shudder as he finally began to let the tears out.

Please, please, let there be a way for me to take away his pain. I know how it felt, I can remember only too clearly. Please let-

I stopped my inward pleas as I felt my hands warm up suddenly. I opened my eyes in shock to see my hands glowing on top of his sore spots, making some of the pain fade away. Shocked, I moved my hands all over his body, watching as I felt the pain from his body seep from his and into mine. I drew in a sharp breath, bracing myself for the pain.

HOLY POOP! THIS HURTS! THIS BURNS! THIS-

Oh. That didn't hurt at all. Huh. Nevermind.

Anyway, taking advantage of my newfound power, I absorbed most of the pain and left him to trudge off into the bathroom to take a bath, angrily wiping the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"I hate this," he sniffed sadly as he settled himself into a small pool sized bathtub. "I hate my life. I wish I was never born into this family," he splashed angrily at the soapy water with his fist. I looked around, eyeing all of the luxuries surrounding him, up to the solid gold soap dish.

"Trust me, kiddo," I said to him. "You might hate your life now, but you do NOT want to be born into another family. How could you live without all of the things you have now?" I cried, unable to imagine a life without luxuries. He got up from the tub to grab a bottle of shampoo. My eyes landed on the bruise forming on his side.

"And trust me, things will get better, Draco," I told him. "It won't be now, and it won't be soon. But it _will_ get better. Mark my words, it will."

Draco closed his eyes, leaning on the side of the tub. "But when?" he asked quietly. I did a double take. He can hear me?

He opened his eyes, the mercury-filled orbs that were an exact copy of mine stared right back at me. "When?" he asked again, tears clouding up his eyes.

I gently put a hand over his eyes, closing them. He couldn't see me. I didn't know why I did that, because I wanted him to see me and talk to me so badly, but I somehow knew that he shouldn't see me.

"Trust me," I said.

**A/N: the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be written and up on the site :D *hint hint***


	8. Chapter Eight

Draco awoke in the middle of the night with a start. Breathing heavily, he looked to his side to check the time. It was two O'clock in the morning. He turned over and let out a long groan that tore my attention away from the shimmery surface of the lake that I was watching to pass the time during the night. Apparently, the mermaids could see me, and it was quite fun flirting with them as they swished their tails back and forth, giggling underwater and flipping their hair at me. Ah, how sweet, they were trying to grab my attention… Reminds me of the good ol' days.

Anyway, I turned to Draco and narrowed my eyes at his form lying on the bed. His aura floating around him seemed to turn into a thick green cloud. I rolled my eyes. Ugh, this boy has the flu _again_.

I flashed over to him, peering into his bed as I watched Draco turn around tiredly and allowed his head to fall back onto the pillow. Suddenly, he shot up and threw up over the side of his bed… right over where I was standing,

Mind you, it's not like the vomit touched me or anything, I mean, it went right through me. Doesn't mean I'm _dead_ or _blind_. Okay, well technically, I'm dead, but you get my point. It's just as disgusting to watch him throw up as it is to have vomit spewed all over you.

I rubbed his back somewhat soothingly (I was still a bit grouchy over the whole vomit thing) and sighed, looking around at his dormitory mates. They all seemed to sleep soundly through the entire incident, thankfully. I nudged at Draco to Vanish the vomit before anyone could see his half-digested dinner all over the floor, before prodding him to go to the infirmary to get some potion or something for his temperature. Merlin, I could feel that heat from his body searing me like a poker fresh out from the fire being pressed into my non-existent flesh.

I followed him closely as he trudged slowly to the Hospital Wing, letting out a few groans here and there, feeling utterly sorry for himself.

"Oh lighten up, kiddo," I told him. "At least you could probably get out of class for the next couple of days". Draco seemed to cheer up slightly as my words translated into his thoughts.

He slowly walked into the infirmary, making himself seem more ill than he actually was and knocked onto Madam Pomfrey's door. I heard a shuffle from inside and hurried steps towards the door. Just as it flung open, Draco's face turned a sickly shade of green before throwing up once more.

This time, I thought delightedly, it was on Madam Pomfrey's shoes. She let out a small sound of disgust before shooting a Scourgify at her feet. I chuckled and let myself float around the room, examining the paintings of weird looking professors and nurses who have worked here in the past. I cringed as my eyes landed on a portrait of the ugliest witch I had ever seen in my life. She had a huge wart on her crooked, hooked nose and a caterpillar of an eyebrow.

Yes. One eyebrow.

Merlin knows why she looked so happy as she brandished a lethal looking needle at me.

"I-" Draco mumbled embarrassedly .

"Have the flu," Madam Pomfrey finished for him. "I can see that," she said dryly as she led him towards one of the beds lined up at the sides of the room. "You can join keep Miss Granger and Colin Creevey company. I believe that they've been terribly lonely for the past couple of nights. Visiting hours are only a couple of hours long per day, you know," she continued. She turned around to see Draco's horrified face as she forced him into a bed and spooned a mouthful of Pepper-up potion into his mouth as he opened it to let out a complaint. He choked and swallowed the potion, blinking rapidly as his ears let out shoots of steam.

"That potion should clear up your sinuses," I heard Madam Pomfrey say from behind me. "You shouldn't be in too much discomfort for a while, but I suggest that you stay in here for a couple of days so that you don't pass whatever virus you have to the other students.

"Come along here and take this bed," she sat him down on a bed next to a figure sporting a curly-haired mop lying under the covers. I could never mistake that hair anywhere. Hermione Granger.

"But Madam Pomfrey, this is just too excruciatingly painful," complained Draco as the steam cleared up. "It's bad enough I'm stuck in a room with two Mudbloods, no less, but I'm stuck in the Hospital Wing next to the Mudblood Granger? No can do, I think I'm going to go back to the Slytherin dormitories and sleep the rest of the night in there."

"Mr. Malfoy, you will do well to never mention that foul profanity in my presence again," she retorted in a clipped tone. Draco lowered his head angrily, moving it to face the other way. "This fever isn't so bad, Madam Pomfrey, can't I just go into my dormitory and sleep there?" he whined. I shook my head in annoyance before looking worriedly over my shoulder at the twelve year old brunette in the adjacent bed.

"Not if you want to attend class tomorrow while under that temperature," she replied, bustling about the room with a few potions. Draco sighed, defeated. He turned to his side and reached for a large packet of chocolate pieces that were lying on the table next to Hermione. Tearing the packet open, he reached inside and greedily munched on a handful. He glanced to his side, eyeing Hermione as she lay in her bed, unmoving.

"Wow, she sleeps pretty soundly," his thoughts popped into my head. I turned my attention towards him as he sat up and looked at her.

"What is a Mudblood like you doing in here, staining magical sheets with your filth," he sneered at her, hoping to wake her up with his taunts. He was growing bored quickly, and he always enjoyed a quick banter with the girl, no matter how sharp her jibes were.

Hermione on the other hand, didn't rise to the bait. In fact, she remained perfectly stationary.

Draco took this as an act of defiance and an attempt to get on his nerves. I wanted to smack that boy silly.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" he asked in another attempt to have somewhat of a conversation. Again, no reply. He narrowed his eyes at her, his temperature rising. "Ignoring me eh, Granger?"

No response.

"Oh yeah, Granger? I hope that whatever is out there getting those Mudbloods gets you too," he said cruelly. "In fact, I think you'll be next, after all, whatever took that Weasley girl did us all a favor in ridding the world of one more ginger haired nuisance, who knows, they might do us another favor and rid us of you too," he said, proud of himself for coming up with such a mean thing to say. He looked over to her once more to see if she had done anything in response.

She was still in the exact same position.

Draco frowned. Why wasn't she moving?

"Oh Merlin," he whispered to himself. "Is she dead?" I watched him look closer at her still form, his eyes widening in horror as he saw that she was not breathing. He scrambled out of his bed and over to her side, frowning as he poked her, trying to see if he would get a reaction out of her. She didn't move a muscle.

"Oh Merlin, I didn't mean it," he said frantically, wringing his hands as he glanced nervously around. I could feel his heart beating rapidly beneath his chest as his eyes settled on me.

"Do something," he pleaded suddenly. I looked at him, surprised. I could feel the guilt and horror pooling up in his stomach, tugging and clenching at his insides. I shook my head at him, trying to indicate that there was nothing I could do. She was neither my charge, nor my responsibility… or at least not yet. None of this was under any of my control.

He narrowed his eyes at me before running off hysterically to Madam Pomfrey's office yelling, "Granger's dead! Granger's dead! Somebody do something!"

A sleepy Pomfrey emerged from her office. I watched as her eyes snapped open as the boy ran to her and tumbled his words out as quick as he could, dragging her hand towards her bed. She ran towards Hermione and pointed her wand at her, waving it around in complicated maneuvers. A couple of sparks and colorful glows later, she turned to Draco and patted his hand.

"My dear boy, she isn't dead. You've mistaken her for being so; she's Petrified. Other than that, she is perfectly fine. We just have to wait for the mandrake roots to mature and she'll be back to normal," she informed him. He let out a small sigh of relief before going back to his bed. Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, goody," he said sarcastically. "Granger gets to live… Not that I cared or anything," he said hurriedly to the woman standing in front of him. She smiled sympathetically with a knowing look in her eyes.

I shook my head at him as Madam Pomfrey walked out of the room and into her quarters. He settled into the covers and turned around, his back facing the girl as she lay immobile. I could feel some emotion seeping slowly into his head as he couldn't help but feel some amount of worry concerning Hermione. I could not help but have a smile creep up onto my face as I felt the boy begin to develop some feelings to the girl who would grow up to be his wife one day.

Poor kid.

**A/N: Okay, okay, I realize it's been four months since I've updated! But here you go! Leave a review please **


End file.
